Supermoon
by AkinaJung
Summary: Jika bagi Papanya, Mama adalah bulan yang menyinari jalan gelapnya. Sarada juga punya satu bulan. Karena Mitsuki adalah bulan purnama paling indah yang ia tahu.


**Supermoon**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** (Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing :** Mitsuki/Uchiha Sarada. **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** T. **Note :** Semi-canon

 _( Jika bagi Papanya, Mama adalah bulan yang menyinari jalan gelapnya. Sarada juga punya satu bulan. Karena Mitsuki adalah bulan purnama paling indah yang ia tahu)_

…

* * *

"Jadi kalian akan meninggalkan putri kalian sendiri malam-malam begini untuk _kabur_ bersenang-senang?" Sarada melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mata indah berbingkai kacamata merahnya tak juga melepas Papa-Mamanya yang berkata ingin "kabur" sejenak.

Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama tidak menjawab. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi mereka untuk mendobrak pikiran dan memikirkan suatu alasan. "Hanya sebentar," pada akhirnya Sasuke berbicara walau sebenarnya tidak membantu sama sekali.

Sasuke menuntun Sarada menuju teras rumah mereka. Ia mendudukan diri dan menepuk sisi di sebelahnya. Sakura yang melihat itu mengerti dan meninggalkan pasangan ayah dan anak itu berdua.

"Apa Papa hanya merindukan Mama?" Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. "Apa menurutmu seperti itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Sarada hanya merengut kemudian mengadah memerhatikan langit malam yang meneduhkannya. Ada begitu banyak bintang tapi bulan purnama yang terlihat lebih besar dan terang dari biasanya menarik perhatiannya.

"Bulannya indah sekali," Sarada menggumam namun terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mendongak untuk melihat ke titik yang sama. "Benar. Sama seperti mamamu,"

Sarada dibuat merona. Sangat jarang mendengar Papanya bicara _blak-blakan_ begini apalagi yang menyangkut tentang perasaan kepada Mamanya. "Sepertinya Papa benar-benar merindukan Mama," sahut Sarada.

"—ahh tentu saja, kalian bahkan baru bertemu setelah setahun berlalu," tambahnya.

Sebenarnya Sarada tidak keberatan jika Papa-Mamanya ingin memiliki waktu berdua malam ini. Dia hanya kesepian, itu saja. Jadi beralasan layaknya anak kecil, Sarada tak rela ditinggal sendirian.

"Mamamu itu seperti cahaya matahari di musim semi," Sarada terkekeh dibuatnya. "Benar. Senyum Mama selalu hangat di suasana yang dingin," dan giliran Sasuke dibuat tersenyum tipis.

"Apa Papa sangat mencintai Mama?"

"Aku terlalu lama berjalan dalam kegelapan sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika kedua mataku nyaris buta. Sejujurnya saat itu ada sebagian kecil dari diriku takut jika tak bisa melihat cahaya lagi," Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Sarada. Mengelusnya pelan penuh kasih sayang. "—dan Mamamu adalah bulan yang menerangi jalanku hingga aku bisa keluar dari kegelapan," Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya disusul Sarada. Putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu meletakkan tangannya di depan bibir mengisyaratkan Sarada untuk merahasiakan pembicaraan mereka dari wanita berambut merah muda yang berjalan menghampiri.

Sarada menarik lengan yukata Papanya. Gadis itu membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke menengok cepat dan menatap putrinya tajam. "Cih," Sasuke berdecih tak rela namun senyuman riang di wajah putri satu-satunya tak mampu membuatnya untuk mengatakan "tidak".

"Hei sebenarnya kalian membicarakan apa?" Sakura dibuat penasaran tapi tak satu pun dari mereka menjawab. Hanya wajah kaku Sasuke serta senyum riang Sarada yang Sakura dapati.

 _Aku akan menjaga rahasia yang tadi, tapi Papa harus berjanji membiarkanku pergi juga ke festival bersama Mitsuki._

…

* * *

"Jadi ada apa gerangan sehingga Uchiha Sarada mengajakku kencan malam ini?" Mitsuki mendudukan diri di dahan pohon yang sama dengan Sarada. Mata sewarna _medallion_ -nya mengamati Sarada yang mengenakan yukata merah dengan tenang menggigit permen apelnya.

"Aku tidak bilang ini kencan,"

"Lalu apa sebutan yang pas untuk sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang menghabiskan waktu berdua di sebuah festival musim panas ini?"

Sarada mengunyah permen apelnya kasar. "Aku hanya butuh seseorang menemaniku. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu acara Papa dan Mama tapi aku juga tak ingin sendirian," _Alasan,_ Sarada mengakui dalam hati.

Mitsuki menggeser posisi duduknya. Bahu mereka saling menyentuh. Mereka yang sama-sama mengamati keramaian festival dari atas tak tahu bahwa mereka terlalu dekat satu sama lain. Tidak hanya posisi tetapi juga perasaan. Namun tak ada yang ingin mengakui.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Boruto saja?" Mitsuki mencoba memecah kebisuan yang mengekang.

"Tidak ingin,"

"Lalu Yamanaka Inojin? Kau cukup dekat dengannya 'kan?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin," Mitsuki mengangkat tangan Sarada dari pangkuannya. Menariknya hingga Sarada nyaris jatuh ke pelukannya. "Jadi yang kau inginkan itu aku?" dan senyum jahil Mitsuki terpatri di wajah pucatnya.

Sarada meneguk ludah diam-diam. Buru-buru ia melepaskan diri dari Mitsuki. "Bu-Bulannya indah sekali hari ini," Sarada mencoba mengalihkan topik selagi ia berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya. Mitsuki tersenyum melihat reaksi Sarada. Begitu jelas sampai-sampai Mitsuki mati-matian menahan diri atau ia akan dibuat hangus oleh Paman Sasuke kalau kedapatan mengecup pipi anaknya yang merah menggemaskan. "Benar, bulannya indah,"

"Papa bilang jika Mama adalah bulannya. Bulan yang bersinar terang dan menyinari Papa ketika Papa ada di kegelapan," Sarada terkekeh mengingat ucapan Papanya. "Tatapan Papa ke Mama sangat jelas menunjukan cinta walaupun wajahnya yang kaku itu sangat menyebalkan,"

Mitsuki mendongak melihat ke titik langit yang sama dimana bulan purnama terlihat lebih besar dan terang dari biasanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir arti namanya juga bulan, Mitsuki tersenyum.

"Eeh.. romantis sekali," Mitsuki menggumam pelan.

Mitsuki menghirup udara lebih banyak dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Sudah ada satu tempat di langit dimana bunga api mekar menampilkan cahaya merah yang mengagumkan. Mitsuki diam memerhatikan rekan satu timnya. Mitsuki menyukai cara gadis itu menatap bulan purnama. Begitu indah seperti merefleksikan purnama itu sendiri.

Dan ia cukup puas hanya dengan mengamati hal itu.

"Sepertinya festivalnya sudah mencapai puncak," Sarada menengok dan mendapati sepasang mata Mitsuki menatapnya sejak tadi. "Hn," Mitsuki merespon singkat disertai senyuman.

"Tetapi bulan purnamanya semakin indah saja," tambah Mitsuki. Keduanya tersenyum dalam ruang hampa penuh keheningan beberapa saat. Sarada menarik napasnya, membuka bibirnya perlahan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang terhalangi suara letusan kembang api.

Sedetik kemudian gadis lima belas tahun itu melompat cepat ke dahan pohon lainnya. Menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata meninggalkan Mitsuki yang masih duduk di dahan itu menatap sisi sebelahnya yang hampa. Dimana detik-detik berikutnya dihabiskan Mitsuki untuk menutupi wajah pucatnya yang mulai berubah kemerahan.

Suara itu tidak terdengar dengan keras tapi cukup jelas untuk sampai di telinga Mitsuki.

 _Sama sepertimu. Bulan purnama paling indah bagiku._

Mitsuki tak yakin bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

…

* * *

 **Omake**

Sakura hanya mampu menatap tak mengerti ke arah suaminya yang melipat tangan di depan dada sembari menatap tajam putri mereka yang sejak tadi menundukan wajahnya yang merona.

"Besok akan kupastikan _bulan purnamamu_ itu menjadi bulan sabit," dan ucapan kesal Sasuke mengundang protes Sarada selama semalam suntuk.

 **Selesai.**


End file.
